Momentos Perfeitos
by Duda Amaral
Summary: [Primeiro lugar no Desafio de Fics do Fórum DG]Em nossas vidas, temos alguns pequenos momentos que são perfeitos, inesquecíveis.Já na vida de Draco e Gina, esse momentos duram pra sempre.[COMPLETA]
1. NA

Pessoal, eu sei que é meio chato, mas antes da fic eu tenho de por algumas coisinhas importantes aqui:

Sempre leiam as N.As no fim de cada cap...não que vcs n devessem ler as N.As das minhas outras fan fics, por exemplo, mas é que nessa em especial pq ela já está toda completa e betada, eu vou por nas N.As a **DATA DAS ATUALIZAÇÕES**, por isso é tão importante vcs lerem as N.As

Aproveitando pra mandar um beijo logo pra minha beta, Princesa Chi, e pra o pessoal do Fórum D/G, que criou o desafio que foi o pq dessa fic ter nascido, se quiserem aproveitar e ler mais duas fics muito boas q tb foram do desafio, leiam a da senhorita **Belial Malfoy** e a da senhorita **SuZi LoKa**

A fic vai ser toda fluffy, variando da comédia pro romance, de quatro capítulos

Lembrando sempre pra vcs deixarem REVIEWS, hehehe., não custa nada, é só algo que vai me fazer extremamente feliz e motivada pra continuar escrevendo XD

É isso ai!

Leiam as N.As e deixem reviews!

Beijos e queijos!


	2. Capítulo 1As colinas por detrás do arcoí...

Capítulo 1- As colinas por detrás do arco-íris

She's like a sweet summer

Ela é como um verão doce

A sweet summer day

Um doce dia de verão

And I can't let her

E eu não posso deixar ela

I can't let her go to waste

Eu não posso deixar ela ir desolada

She's like a sweet summer day

Ela é como um doce dia de verão

I wanna breathe in her air

Eu quero respirar o ar dela

I wanna crash through the waves

Eu quero arrebentar pelas ondas

Into her fields where

Em seus campos onde

These memories are made...

Essas recordações são feitas

**(Chasing the Sun-The Calling)**

Estava eu, lá, olhando o tempo passar através da vidraça da loja de animais quando começou o temporal. É, ninguém nunca imaginaria que Draco Malfoy poderia passar a vida vendendo rações para corujas numa lojinha de quinta categoria.Mas quando se perde todo dinheiro e tem a família toda levada pra Azkaban, a pessoa tem que se virar.

Então eu peguei o banquinho e sentei de frente para a janela, adorava observar a chuva. Os pingos caindo nos chão, escorrendo pelo vidro, molhando quem passava.O barulho da água batendo nos telhados, caindo tão depressa que até mesmo parecia riscos brilhantes cortando o céu.Hogsmeade estava deserta àquela hora, nenhuma alma viva passeava por aquelas ruas.Só mesmo eu estava ali.

Nem mesmo Sissi, a coruja com quem eu criei uma estranha amizade, estava em sua gaiola.Os outros animais insuportáveis piavam como malucos, por isso que eu gostava de Sissi, ela era quieta, cheia de classe como uma imperatriz.

O vidro da janela começou a ficar embaçado, e eu fui para o armário das dispensas buscar um paninho para limpá-la.Mas o que eu vi quando limpei a janela foi algo que eu não imaginava.

Eu afinal não estava sozinho naquele dia chuvoso em Hogsmeade.Uma mulher, que mais parecia uma visão, estava parada no meio do temporal, com um guarda-chuva resguardando seus cabelos vermelhos de se molharem.Meu nariz prensou-se contra a vidraça, eu estava louco para observá-la melhor.

Pensei logo ao olhar para aqueles cabelos que ela fosse uma Weasley podre, mas mudei de opinião.Algo tão belo quanto aquilo não poderia vir de uma família como os Weasleys.

Ela olhava para o alto, para os lados, mas não saia do lugar.O vestido rosa claro se movimentava conforme a ventania, e os cabelos desalinhavam-se e saiam do lugar.Então a ventania começou a ficar mais forte, pois eu vi que os cabelos ruivos começaram revoar mais ainda.Então num descuido quando um trovão cortou o céu, a mulher perdeu o guarda-chuva.

Saiu correndo atrás dele, a chuva molhando seus cabelos flamejantes que tanto me chamaram atenção, deixando-os de uma tonalidade mais escura.O guarda-chuva ficava cada vez em uma distancia maior, e ela começou a notar que seria impossível pegá-lo de volta.Então foi reduzindo sua corrida, e começou a chutar todas as poças de água que viu pela frente.Resmungou algumas coisas que eu presumi serem palavrões, e voltou a olhar em volta de si.Deve ter visto que todas as lojas estavam fechadas hoje, e soltou um muxoxo triste.Foi então que me viu com o nariz prensado na vidraça, e veio correndo até a loja.

Eu corri para sair do alcance da vista dela, mas já era tarde demais.A mulher veio correndo em direção a loja, e entrou num assomo.

-Ei!Ei!Será que você tem algo com que eu possa me secar.-Disse ela com um sorriso, para mim que estava escondido estupidamente atrás da porta da dispensa. Eu tinha de parar de agir assim, tão pateticamente; não era por que eu tinha perdido todo o dinheiro que havia deixado de ser um Malfoy, então, saí de trás daquela porta e resolvi encará-la de frente.

E foi ali que eu percebi.Ela não era apenas uma mulher linda e misteriosa.Ela era a Weasley mesmo! Mas já estava um pouco tarde para eu ter percebido isso, por que a imagem dela na chuva não saia da minha cabeça.

Também percebi outra coisa muito importante.Ela tinha ficado toda molhada, e seu vestido rosa claro estava totalmente transparente. Pude ver que ela tinha curvas altamente desejáveis, e mesmo que não quisesse, tinha que admitir que a Weasley era mesmo muito bonita.Talvez não fosse a perfeição na terra como eu pensava que fosse quando a vi com os cabelos voando na chuva, mas tinha uma certa graciosidade estranha nela, como se tudo que ela fizesse fosse um floreio.

Ela corou por inteiro quando percebeu o por que do meu sorriso malicioso, e não soube o que fazer. Então eu, meio que lutando contra o meu interior que ainda queria ver ela com o vestido transparente, tirei meu sobretudo bege e pus sobre ela.O sobretudo ficou enorme, é claro, pois Weasley era cerca de uns 15 centímetros menor que eu.O casaco quase chegava a se arrastar no chão, mas acho que ela não se importou muito com isso.

Mas ainda assim, meu sorriso malicioso não saiu do rosto e ela parecia incomodada com isso.Estava tão bonita ali, vermelha e tímida, com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto, que o fato dela ser uma Weasley não pareceu ter tanta importância.

-Eu acho que você vai acabar se resfriando se seu cabelo continuar molhado desse jeito, Weasley.-Eu falei, arrastando o Weasley do nome dela o máximo possível, e indo ao lavabo buscar uma toalhinha para ela ao menos enxugar o cabelo. Aquilo estava molhando toda a loja.

-Calma aí, eu conheço essa voz arrastada de algum lugar...-Ela olhou para mim com os olhos estreitados, me examinando de alto a baixo.Eu odiava que me examinassem daquele jeito, era o mesmo jeito com que as pessoas me olhavam nas antigas festas da alta sociedade bruxa, procurando um defeito qualquer em mim para criticar. Mas não parecia que ela estava procurando algum defeito, parecia mais um olhar de reconhecimento - Você é o Malfoy! - Ela disse como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta, e eu dei ombros. Provavelmente já esperava a sucessão de xingamentos que viria por parte dela agora. Afinal, era o que todas as pessoas faziam quando me reconheciam como Malfoy, minha família tinha perdido grande parte do seu respeito no mundo mágico, e agora eu era linchado por todos pelos mais diversos motivos. Por ter preconceito contra sangues-ruins, por não ter lutado na guerra, por ter testemunhado contra meus pais deixando eles irem para Azkaban, enfim, por ter nascido de um modo geral.

Mas ela não começou a me xingar, e sim teve uma reação que eu poderia classificar como no mínimo... Interessante.

-Nossa, mas como você está diferente! Eu nem te reconheci quando te vi da primeira vez! Eu acho que é por causa desse boné vermelho ai!-Peguei no meu boné para protegê-lo de algum ataque da ruiva ambulante.Ela que não ousasse pegar no meu boné - Não parece nem um pouco aquele garoto de Hogwarts!E você está usando óculos! - Ela disse, se aproximando de mim e segurando uma das hastes dos meus óculos delicadamente, como se estivesse com medo de que fosse quebrar.E eu os peguei de volta da mão dela, não suportava ficar sem meus óculos; descobri que precisava usá-los somente depois de Hogwarts. E agora já os tinha incorporado totalmente a mim mesmo e minha personalidade, e mesmo que meu grau fosse pouco me sentia um cego no meio de um tiroteio sem eles.

Então ela começou a falar sobre um tal tio dela do norte que perdia os óculos sempre que ia pra praia e de uma tia que tinha óculos com armações de abelhinhas; e eu realmente comecei a pensar se aquela pequena Weasley estava passando bem.

Quer dizer, um dia depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra ela, de todos os xingamentos que eu proferi pra ela; ela chega e começa a ficar pululando na minha frente conversando como se fossemos velhos amigos se reencontrando.

Então peguei a Weasley pelos ombros enquanto ela tagarelava e a chacoalhei.Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara surpresa e eu a chacoalhei de novo.

-O que foi isso, Malfoy?

-Eu é que pergunto, Weasley - Falei carrancudo - Você chega do nada e começa a falar como se fossemos duas velhas se encontrando depois da missa, o que você espera que eu faça? Só fui checar se o Colin Creevey tinha encarnado em você ou algo do tipo.

-Eu só achava que depois de toda essa guerra as velhas inimizades poderiam ser esquecidas e todos pudéssemos viver em paz... - Ela disse isso e pareceu realmente sentida com o que eu falei. Os olhos de chocolate dela ficaram cada vez maiores e maiores, tão tristes que chegavam a me derreter. E a fazer eu me arrepender do que tinha dito.

Por que cargas d'água eu tinha feito aquilo?

Por que ela é uma Weasley, e Weasleys e Malfoys são inimigos para sempre, uma vozinha interior me disse.

Mas ser um Malfoy não significa mais nada pra mim.

Você é um pequeno ser orgulhoso e nunca vai dar o braço a torcer admitindo que desde que viu a Weasley na chuva não para de achar lindo tudo o que ela faz.

Pequeno ser orgulhoso? Em que estado lastimável o resto de Malfoy que existe em mim me fez chegar...Ahhh voz da minha mente, vai se danar!

Então, depois de silenciar meus pensamentos eu fiz algo que alguns anos atrás não me imaginava fazendo.Peguei a Weasley com seus olhos tristes e a abracei.

-Desculpe pequena, é que eu não esperava por essa atitude. Pensava que você iria me xingar ou algo assim.

-Por que eu iria te xingar ou algo assim? - Ela perguntou, ainda abraçada a mim.

-Por que eu te xinguei a vida inteira e nem mesmo sei seu nome? - Perguntei com um sorriso de lado.

-Mas nós temos de parar de sermos turrões, e tentarmos viver em paz! Se eu não tentar esquecer a inimizade dos Weasleys e dos Malfoys, tenho certeza que essa briga vai continuar para todo o sempre .E meu nome é Virginia, mas me chamam de Gina.

-Certo, pequena - Ele não a chamaria de Gina, aquilo era um nome feio e grotesco que fazia ele se lembrar da deselegância dos Weasleys, e não queria lembrar disso agora, abraçado com ela. Estava tão bom... – Depois, se você quiser, eu posso até sair pra pular nas colinas atrás do arco-íris com você - Disse eu irônico.

parte 2

Então ela largou do nosso abraço, para minha tristeza, então olhou para a frente. A chuva estava parando, e apenas mais algumas gotas caiam do céu, que já estava começando a se abrir.

Então Gina começou a dar risada.Aquela garota estava me surpreendendo cada vez mais e mais.Olhei pra ela e ergui uma das sobrancelhas, então ela parou de dar risada e disse com um sorriso.

-Olha ali!-Ela apontou, e então eu vi que por trás da casa dos gritos surgia um arco-íris lindo, no meio de sol e chuva - Eu quero pular nas colinas atrás do arco-íris!

Eu olhei incrédulo para ela. Isso era tão bobo, até parece que eu ia sair por ai saltitando que nem um coelho pelas colinas!

- Pequena, eu estava só brincando!

- Ah não, Sr. Malfoy, você disse que se eu quisesse nós poderíamos pular atrás das colinas, e eu quero! - Ela disse segurando a minha mão e me arrastando em direção a porta.

-Então pelo menos me deixa pegar comida, para que a gente não fique só "pulando" pela colinas.

Gina deu um grande sorriso, e os olhos dela brilharam de felicidade. Aquela mulher era incrível, eu passei anos menosprezando ela e de repente ela sugere que nós façamos um piquenique e passeemos por debaixo do arco-íris.Não acho que talvez exista alguém como ela no mundo, definitivamente aquela garota era especial.

Então lá fui eu, carregando montes de suco de abóbora e algumas bolachas que tinhas na dispensa, tudo embrulhado numa trouxinha xadrez que depois serviria de pano para por a comida.

Eu ainda não acredito, o Lobo Mau que pegava todas as garotas de Hogwarts está virando chapeuzinho vermelho... Que decadência...

Saímos das ruas aonde tinham as lojas de Hogsmeade, que já estavam abertas agora que o temporal tinha passado.Depois de passar por elas subimos as colinas até aonde dava para ver o arco-íris, que estava sob nossas cabeças.

O chão sobre nós estava verde vivo, também pudera, nos últimos dias não faltava chuva para ele. Armamos a toalha sobre o chão, e espalhamos as bolachas sobre eles, botando o suco de abóbora em copinhos descartáveis, e conversando animadamente. Para falar a verdade, Gina conversava animadamente, eu conversava mais ou menos no mesmo ritmo de sempre. Um pouco diferente já que eu estava me divertindo, o que não era nada usual para mim. Mas também, Gina contava suas histórias com uma empolgação que eu acho que para pará-la teria de antes encontrar seu botão de liga/desliga. Meu Merlin, aquela garota quando criança deve ter sido hiperativa e dado mais trabalho que os dois gêmeos juntos!

-...Sabe, eu nunca tive ninguém para brincar de chazinho de bonecas comigo, já que todos meus irmãos eram homens, então eu meio que fazia uma troca com Rony pra que eu pudesse ter alguém pra brincar.

-O Weasley brincava de chazinho? - Eu soltei uma gargalhada - O que você dava em troca pra ele, pequena?

-Ah...Eu fazia todo o trabalho sujo sabe...-Ela disse com um sorrisinho culpado e voltou a falar - Quando o Rony quebrava algo em casa, ou quando ele dava creme de canário do Fred e do George pro Percy, a culpa sempre era minha.

-E ainda dizem que eu sou um homem mau, olha esse daí que fica usando a pobre irmãzinha de bode expiatório! - Eu disse e nós dois soltamos risadas.Eu nunca fui de rir muito, mas apenas de olhar pra Gina me dava vontade de soltar um enorme sorriso. Ela não era como os outros Weasleys, ela não era como as outras garotas, era como se fosse a minha garota naquele momento.

Então tive uma idéia; um pouco ridícula, é claro, mas que naquela hora me pareceu genial e incrivelmente perfeita.Lembrei que havia algo no meu bolso do sobretudo que estava com Gina, que tinha comprado algumas horas antes do temporal começar em Hogsmeade.

-Pequena, será que você pode me emprestar o sobretudo?

-Você vai querer ele de volta? Por que sabe, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, meu vestido ainda está todo molhado...

-Como você adivinhou que eu queria ver você só com esse vestido de novo? - Lancei um sorriso malicioso e ela corou. Então eu dei uma gargalhada, e ela sumiu com sua cara vermelha dando lugar a um sorriso tímido - Eu estava só brincando pequena... É por que eu preciso pegar algo que deixei no bolso.

Ela tirou o sobretudo, envergonhada por estar só com o vestido transparente.Peguei o vidrinho que estava dentro do bolso e devolvi o sobretudo para ela.

-Draco, o quê que é isso?

-Isso minha pequena Weasley, é um pote de geléia de amoras especialmente importado da Itália.

Gina lançou então um olhar me censurando, e eu já sabia o por quê daquilo.

-Não é só por que estou pobre que vou deixar de consumir produtos de qualidade, Virginia.-Falei dessa fez sem sorriso nenhum, e me doeu por dentro ter falado sobre aquilo. Eu não gostava de estar pobre. Não gostava nenhum pouco para dizer a verdade; e era extremamente desconfortável falar disso com uma Weasley, de quem eu zombei por tanto tempo devido a extrema pobreza.

Ficou um grande silencio pesado ali, mas Gina soube exatamente o que fazer. Ela sorriu, e com o sorriso dela logo o clima pesado passou, e tudo pareceu mais um sonho cor-de-rosa.

-Você não vai abrir logo esse pote não? Se você não abrir eu abro! - Ela disse e ficou tentando pegar o vidrinho da minha mão, e eu dei pra ela, pois sabia que algo muito engraçado iria acontecer.

Gina pegou o vidrinho e ficou tentando abri-lo por alguns minutos, rugindo de raiva e falando alguns palavrões por não conseguir.

-Aff...Abre!-Dizia ela tentando conversar com o pote, eu acho. Pena, por que pelo que eu ouvi falar, potes ainda não haviam criado orelhas. Então comecei a ficar cansado das tentativas dela de abrir o pote e peguei da mão dela.

-Duvido que você consiga abrir - Ela disse lançando um sorriso abusado para mim.

-Nunca duvide de um Malfoy.-Eu disse, e fiz a coisa mais fácil e óbvia do mundo; apertei o botãozinho em cima do pote e girei para a esquerda, conforme dizia na embalagem.

-Mas que idiota, miserável, filho-da-mãe!-Ela disse, xingando não a mim, mas ao pote.

-Pequena, você não acha que seria ma is útil pegar as bolachas para comermos com a geléia ao invés de xingar o pobre pote?O coitado não teve culpa de nada, por Merlin!

-E quem disse que eu quero geléia com bolachas?-Ela disse com um sorrisinho misterioso.

-Não quer?

-Não.Me passa o pote - Eu passei para ela, confuso com o que ela iria fazer - Eu prefiro geléia com Malfoy.

Fazendo isso ela meteu a mão no pote de geléia, e espalhou pela minha cara, me deixando todo melecado.Aquilo era totalmente nojento.

-Mas que delírio foi esse? Essa geléia é importada, Merlin do céu! - Eu explodi, e ela se retraiu, fechando o sorriso que antes tinha no rosto.

-Eu só achei que seria engraçado...Mas eu sempre estrago tudo mesmo... me desculpe - Gina olhou triste para baixo, e eu me senti mal por ter explodido com ela.Não deveria ter gritado daquela maneira.

Então peguei no rosto dela e o ergui, fazendo com que ela olhasse nos meus olhos.

-Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas.Não deveria ter gritado daquela forma, sei que você só queria se divertir.Rindo da minha cara, mas se divertindo.

Ela sorriu, e então pegou mais uma bolacha.Acabou com um pacote inteiro delas, e depois com o resto de suco de abóbora que tínhamos na jarra.Talvez aquele desperdício de geléia na minha cara tivesse feito ela perceber o quanto a comida era importante e que deveríamos aproveitar comendo toda a que tínhamos disponível.

-Ahhhhhhh, eu já estou satisfeita!-Disse Gina, acabando de comer um biscoito e se espreguiçando.Ela sorriu para mim, e seus olhos de chocolate brilharam mais uma vez.Eu não pude evitar pensar que ela era mesmo única.-Draco, será que você pode me emprestar sua barriga para eu usar como travesseiro?

-Tudo o que você quiser, pequena.Tudo o que você quiser...

Ela se deitou sobre mim, os cabelos vermelhos esparramados sobre meu corpo, o cheiro de jasmim com chuva dela emanando e entorpecendo minha cabeça, o céu com o arco-íris sobre nós, um momento perfeito que estaria marcado para sempre em nossas memórias.

N.A: E então, gostaram?Preparem-se por que tem mais!

A música no começo do capítulo é Chasing The Sun, do The Calling, que é uma das que eu mais gosto deles, é ti linda

Ahhh...e se quiserem saber como foi o parto dessa fan fic, foi por causa de um desafio lançado no Fórum Draco e Gina, do qual eu participo...E EU GANHEI!

To tão, tão, tão feliz!

E pra quem perguntar, n vai acabar a Garota da Promessa, na verdade ela já está completa aqui no meu computador o/

E deixem reviews, por que é isso que me deixa MUITO feliz! Por favor, deixem reviews sempre, por favoooor Duda implorar ajoelhada no chão

Um beijo para a Princesa Chi, que faz o favor de betar essa fic pra mim

Um beijo tb para todo o pessoal do fórum e da caixinha

**A próxima atualização vai ser Terça-Feira, dia 16**

Um beijo para todos que leram isso até aqui!

Até!


	3. Capítulo 2A Desenhista Escorregadia

**Capítulo 2-A desenhista escorregadia**

A visão dela em cima da minha cama estava me deixando louco. Enquanto eu fingia ler um livro sobre contra-feitiços espionava ela por cima e a via balançar o pé para frente e para trás, pondo a pena na boca, sem saber o quanto aquele gesto era provocante.

Desde aquele dia nas colinas debaixo do arco-íris, Gina vinha na loja quase todo o dia e ficávamos na sobre-loja aonde eu morava. Às vezes ficávamos conversando; às vezes lendo qualquer coisa, ou simplesmente olhando juntos o tempo passar. Passar tempo com ela, mesmo sem fazer nada era mais do que eu podia querer, e eu só andava procurando uma oportunidade para beijá-la.

Gina então parou de mordiscar a ponta da pena, e olhou para mim.Eu me apressei para me esconder de novo atrás do meu livro, e torci para que ela não tivesse visto que eu a estava espionando.Para o meu alívio, ela apenas sorriu pra mim e voltou a rabiscar alguma coisa no pergaminho na sua frente.

Eu não sei, mas a cada dia eu estava mais encantado com Gina.A questão de ela ser uma Weasley não parecia mais um grande problema, às vezes eu chegava até mesmo a esquecer disso. Desde que Gina chegou, minha vida, que era uma total porcaria, ganhou um novo sentido. Como se todo o preto e branco da tela que era minha vida estivesse se colorindo na cor da aquarela cada vez que eu passava tempo com ela.

Espiei mais uma vez por cima do livro.Os pés dela continuavam balançando em um movimento continuo para cima e para baixo, e os cabelos estavam soltos; mas ajeitados atrás da orelha, impedindo que caíssem sobre seu rosto e a atrapalhasse no que ela estava fazendo.Mas afinal o que ela estava fazendo?

Eu ainda não sabia, então talvez achei que fosse a hora de parar de me esconder atrás do livro e perguntá-la, tirando ela do mundinho da lua em que parecia estar.

O que você está fazendo pequena?

Ela tirou a pena da boca e olhou para mim, surpresa.Parece que eu a peguei mesmo em um momento em que estava viajando para plutão, milhas e milhas de distância de onde estávamos.

Ah...Não é nada não...

Como nada não?Então vai me dizer que está só rabiscando o papel pra ver se a tinta da pena acaba?-Falei com um sorriso de lado.

Nada disso, seu bobão, é que eu não quero que você veja...Ainda.

É mesmo...O que tem de tão importante nesse pergaminho? - Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas e levantei de minha poltrona, pulando na cama para tentar pegar o pergaminho de Gina.Ela, no entanto, rolou para o outro lado fugindo de mim, e aos risos entrou no banheiro e se trancou, com pergaminho pena, nanquim e tudo mais.

Você deixe de ser curioso, Draco Malfoy! Já ouviu falar que um gato que de tão curioso perdeu a língua e bateu as botas?

Não, mas como eu sou um gato; acho que passo também a correr um risco...

Ah Draco, deixe de ser convencido! Se você continuar assim acaba se apaixonando pelo reflexo do espelho - Ela falou rindo, e eu soube que ela não estava falando sério.

Como é que você sabe da minha paixão antiga?-Eu perguntei fazendo graça, então comecei a bater na porta.-Vamos Gin, abra essa porta e saia logo daí!Senão eu vou fazer uma tora de madeira flutuar e arrombar isso.

Calma, apressadinho! - Demorou mais um tempo e eu continuei batendo inutilmente na porta. Nenhum som saia de dentro e eu comecei a me perguntar se era possível o banheiro estar vazio e Gina ter descido pela descarga.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois eu ainda estava plantado irrequieto do outro lado da porta do banheiro. Eu não estava de qualquer modo mesmo lendo aquele livro de contra feitiços, e estava totalmente curioso para ver o que tinha no tal pergaminho de Gina. Quando ela finalmente abriu a porta eu estava escorado nesta e quase desabei de costas no chão.

Pronto!-Ela disse sorrindo com os olhos meio fechados e entregando o pergaminho para mim.

Peguei e o abri.Estava esperando algum texto enorme, ou então listas de supermercado; ou até mesmo que ela estivesse fazendo um origami em forma de Fênix com o pergaminho dentro do banheiro, mas o que eu vi definitivamente não tinha sido esperado.

No papel estava desenhado um homem loiro e muito branco de óculos e boné, deitado sobre um enorme gramado verde com uma ruiva usando um sobretudo demasiadamente grande, que se acarinhava com uma expressão feliz em cima dele observando o céu e o arco-íris. Éramos eu e Gina.

Então, você gostou? - Gina falou dando pulinhos ansiosos pela sala, os olhos parecendo maiores do que já eram de ansiedade.

Eu adorei pequena - disse dando um sorriso, retribuído por ela. Nossos olhares se cruzaram intensamente naquela hora, brilhando como fogo, intensos e felizes.Pensei que fosse a oportunidade perfeita para beijá-la, mas então ela puxou o pergaminho da minha mão e começou a examiná-lo.

Não sei... Eu acho que ficou legal, mas está faltando alguma coisa... - Ela disse pensativa andando com o pergaminho de um lado para o outro - Já sei, eu acho que falta eu caprichar melhor no seu desenho!

Baaaah pequena, não perca tempo com isso, - Sorri de lado nessa hora - tentar me desenhar é inútil, a minha perfeição nunca conseguirá ser igualada.

Hunf...Convencido...-Ela disse brincalhona.

Mas o desenho ficou legal, eu não sabia que você tinha dons artísticos...-Disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

Ahh...Eu faço só por diversão...Mas obrigada pelo elogio - Ela disse ficando vermelha como cereja.Tratou então de se recuperar e arranjar algum outro assunto que não fosse seus desenhos.

Draco, que horas são?

Seis e meia.

Ah droga, vou acabar chegando atrasada, acho que tenho de ir logo.Tchau Draco! - Ela disse me dando um beijo da bochecha, e indo embora. Mas eu já estava desconfiado naquela hora.

Você vai chegar atrasada para o que?

Ah, para nada não...- Ela disse sem-graça. Senti o meu sangue todo subir para minha cabeça, e perguntei já um pouco alterado.

Você por acaso tem um encontro hoje? Um encontro com um HOMEM?

Ah meu Merlin Draco, deixe de ser bobo, você está me atrasando mais ainda... - Gina disse fugindo do assunto e fazendo jeito de quem estava chateada, mas eu não a deixei partir.

Com quem você vai sair Virgínia Weasley?-Perguntei, o tom de voz um pouco mais alto que o normal.

Eu vou sair com o Bobby, satisfeito Sr. Malfoy?

Bobby, mas quem diabos é Bobby?

Eu fiquei tendo algumas alucinações nessa hora. Gina em casa se arrumando e passando perfume para o Bobby. Gina esperando na porta Bobby chegar. Bobby chegando e dando flores para Gina, e ela corando com isso. Bobby e Gina de mãos dadas. Bobby beijando Gina. Bobby beijando a minha Gina.

Sim, por que ela era minha, aquilo era só uma questão de tempo.E eu não aceitaria que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém mexesse com ela, muito menos alguém com um nome tão ridículo quanto Bobby.

Percebi que naquele tempo talvez eu mais do que simplesmente gostasse de Gina. Talvez eu estivesse me apaixonando por Gina. Mas aquilo não era um problema tão grande, devido à ameaça Bobby que pairava sobre qualquer futuro que eu pudesse ter com ela.

Eu já tinha sete Weasleys cabeças-vermelhas para me atrapalhar com Gina, não precisava de mais um Bobby!

Se você pensa que vai sair com esse tal de Bobby, pode ir tirando a firebolt da chuva, Srta. Weasley!

Ah é?-Ela perguntou com um sorriso meio de lado no rosto, que eu pensei que ela roubou de mim. Pos as mãos na cintura e perguntou.-Por quê que eu vou tirar minha firebolt da chuva?

É mesmo, por quê? Afinal, até agora ela não tinha nenhum compromisso comigo. Até agora, é claro, pois isso seria provisório. Mas talvez eu não estivesse no meu direito de proibi-la de sair com ninguém, já que nós não namorávamos nem nada.

Então a outra voz na minha cabeça; a que eu considerava a voz da razão, me falou que ela era minha futura propriedade, e eu estava eu meu total direito. E resolvi seguir essa voz.

Ora essa você não pode simplesmente sair com um cara que se chama Bobby, Virginia!-Nem percebi quando cerrei meus punhos e um sorriso de psicopata surgiu no meu rosto.- Aposto que ele nem é Bobby, é Bob e você quem deu este apelido ridículo para ele...Bobby, Bobbyzucho, Bobó...

Então aconteceu o inesperado.Gina sempre me surpreendia, e dessa vez não foi diferente.Eu pensava que ela iria ficar vermelha, e ia subir alguns centímetros devido a raiva que iria sentir de mim, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ela começou a rir. Se bem que rir era pouco, ela começou a gargalhar.

E eu fiquei me sentindo um completo idiota ao perceber que o motivo dela estar quase tendo um ataque epiléptico era eu.

Corta essa Draco, você ta parecendo o Rony! - Ela disse em meio a gargalhadas.

NÃO VENHA ME COMPARAR AO FUINHA, GINA WEASLEY! EU NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI SENDO HUMILHADO! - Explodi. Meu nível de estresse era sempre alto, e devido ao caso Bobby estava nas alturas. E ser comparado ao Weasley era demais para o meu gosto.

No entanto, eu não tinha coragem de expulsá-la da minha casa, então eu mesmo peguei minha capa no cabideiro e resolvi descer.Para onde?Eu não sabia, só sabia que não ficaria ali sendo humilhado por ela.A maior verdade ali é que eu não estava saindo por causa da tal humilhação, e sim por causa do meu ego ferido, por ter sido trocado.

Desci para a loja de animais, e uma das corujas tinha sujado de bosta toda a sua gaiola.Merda.Então eu olhei para a vidraça e vi que estava chovendo. Puta merda. Resolvi então sair na chuva mesmo, e meus óculos ficaram totalmente molhados, já que eu estava sem minha varinha. Ahhhh, merda.

Merlin; será que por acaso eu não botei fogo no rabo da saia da Morgana pra você estar com tanta raiva de mim?

Mas isso era fato, os deuses queriam me fazer pular de um abismo.Pus o capuz sobre a minha cabeça, e fui ver se achava abrigo em algum lugar. Mas só que mais uma vez, como na maioria dos dias de chuva, Hogsmeade estava deserta sem um único espírito agourento.

Então contrariando todas as probabilidades de um raio cair sobre minha cabeça (que eram grandes não só por causa da atração dos raios para onde eu ia, mas sim por causa da ira divina sobre mim), fui para debaixo de uma árvore que tinha por se estivesse adiantando alguma coisa; já que a chuva caia por entre os galhos em mim do mesmo jeito.

Então eu vi alguém.Mas na verdade eu não queria ter visto.Gina tinha saído da minha casa, usando uma capa amarela (minha) e botas de borracha (minhas), e estava saindo atrás de mim, eu acho.

Ela correu para um lado e correu para o outro, e olhava para todos os lados.Definitivamente ela estava procurando por mim.

Como naquele dia em que a espionei pela vidraça, ela estava linda.Acho que a chuva tinha algum efeito especial sobre Gina, ela meio que se transformava quando ficava toda molhada.Os cabelos dela não estavam completamente molhados, já que estavam para dentro do capuz, mas era só uma questão de tempo até que o capuz ficasse encharcado; já que a chuva estava começando a ficar forte.

Gina continuava correndo pela vila que nem uma barata tonta; esparramando água para tudo quanto é canto, até que pisou em uma poça realmente grande e escorregou caindo de bunda no chão.

Segui meus instintos e sai correndo atrás dela, mas com o cuidado necessário para não escorregar que nem ela: como uma banana madura.

Você está bem? - Eu perguntei para ela que ficava alisando a parte com que tinha caído, vendo se adiantava alguma coisa.

Estou ótima.Eu só queria falar com você, pedir desculpas... Eu não deveria ter rido da sua cara - Ela falou, sem olhar nos meus olhos.

Não mesmo. - Respondi carrancudo.

Eu queria te dizer que eu não vou mais sair com Bobby.

Por minha causa? - Perguntei com um sorriso de lado.

Não, por causa da chuva, seu convencido - Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto, e eu realmente não me importei de ela ter me chamado de convencido; estava começando a achar aquilo engraçado e ela estava começando a fazer daquilo um hábito.

Ficou um silencio um pouco grande no ar, e ela então engoliu a seco, e pareceu tomar coragem para falar mais alguma coisa.

Na verdade, Draco, o Bobby não é um homem...

É um travesti? - Eu respondi irônico, e ela fechou a cara.

Não Draco! O Bobby é o meu sobrinho, filho do Percy! Ele é o desgosto do pai, enquanto o Percy é super organizado o Bobby nasceu com dom para trabalhar nas Gemialidades Weasley! - Ela disse dando um risinho, embora ainda constrangido, e já olhando nos meus olhos. Eu sempre ficava um pouco ansioso quando ela olhava nos meus olhos, no entanto eu me senti bastante aliviado em saber que a ameaça Bobby não existia.

Mas por que você não me falou isso antes, pequena?

Eu...ahn... - Ela ficou vermelha a um nível crítico. Bastante critico, numa escala de cereja até tomate entre frutas vermelhas eu podia dizer que ela tinha virado uma melancia - Eu estava achando engraçado te ver com ciúmes...Eu estava gostando de te ver assim...

Eu entendi então o que aquilo significava, e sorri sinceramente para ela; um sorriso que eu acho que deve ter chegado anormalmente aos meus olhos, pois ela também sorriu ao me ver sorrindo.Meu sorriso deve tê-la incentivado a seguir em frente, pois então ela continuou.

Sabe Draco, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu realmente gosto de você, e não só como amiga. Você ali tendo um ataque de ciúmes me deu a sensação de que você também sentia o que eu sinto.

Não foi só uma sensação, Gin...

Tirei o capuz dela, e em seguida tirei o meu, deixando a chuva molhar nossos cabelos, nosso corpo e nossa alma.Eu me aproximei de Gina, e antes de beijá-la olhei para ela com os olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos esperando por mim.Aquilo era uma visão que eu andava esperando desde o dia nas colinas, e que agora estava tentando gravar para sempre em minha mente, como mais um momento perfeito em nossas vidas.

Fechei então meus olhos e rocei meu lábios nos dela, gravando o sabor de laranja que ela me passava. A cada roçada de lábios Gina estremecia, e então eu a beijei, e o beijo foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade por ela.

Eu a queria com cada fibra do meu ser, e como o vento que eu não podia ver mas sentia; também sabia que ela também ansiava por mim.

Eu sentia naquele momento que mais do que nunca precisava dela, precisava viver com ela e acordar todos os dias ao seu lado. Naquele momento não existia mulher mais perfeita que Gina Weasley. Nunca iria existir, pois ela era feita para mim.

Assim como eu tinha certeza de que também tinha sido feito para ela.

N.A: Então, gostaram? O que acharam do beijo? E da capa amarela da Gina? Eu imagino como a capa amarela de "A Vila".

O ataque do Draco foi digno de Rony Weasley, né? Hehehe...  
Ficou fluffy? Eu queria q tivesse ficado bonitinho...Tomara q tenha ficado ; )

Me digam o que acharam do capítulo, deixem reviews!A opinião de vocês é extremamente importante para mim!

Um beijo para as pessoas que deixaram reviews:

**SuZi LoKa- **Suzii!Sua fic tb ficou mt show!Eu realmente amooo chuva, entaum essa parte realmente eu me identifico: P..Hj choveu e eu fiquei tomando chuva...estou resfriada agora, mas valeu a pena, foi tãaaao bom -

**G.W.M- **Valeu!Eu entendi o q vc quis dizer com "astral", huahau...Hm...a atualização eu acabei soh podendo mandar hj msm...Espero que vc tenha gostado ;o)

**Miaka- **Valeeu!A intenção da fic era mesmo ser alegre, meio fluffy, então fico feliz q vc tenha achado isso : DD!E o Draco, achei fofo da parte dele...Draco eh como uma caixa de chocolates: Cheio de surpresas e sempre surpresas muito boas, huhuhu...

**Ronnie Wheezy- **Valeeu;o)..To continuando : P

**Fernanda- **E eu fiquei muito feliz por ter sido julgada por vc, Feeee!Brigada por ter me dado o primeiro lugar, heuehuehuehe...

**A próxima atualização vai ser dia 23.**

Um beijinho :  
Duda


	4. Capítulo3Jantar de Casais

**Capítulo 3-Jantar de casais**

Olhei para o folheto na minha frente.Droga de trabalho, fazer todas aquelas contas no fim do mês sempre me deixava completamente maluco!Ter de saber quantas rações de coruja foram vendidas e depois falar para o ministério, quebrando muito a cabeça com a matemática.

_Eu odiava matemática._

Eu ser alguém calculista não significa que eu na verdade goste de cálculos.Também, por que deveria gostar?Cálculos são chatos, complicados, e exigem um grande esforço de você.Eles e as mulheres são parecidos neste ponto (Mas ao contrário dos cálculos eu gosto de mulheres!).

Sem contar que qualquer coisa me distraia daquele trabalho maçante, e ele não terminava nunca.Mas para falar a verdade, com qualquer coisa eu andava distraído nos últimos tempos, desde que Gina se mudou definitivamente para minha casa.Se antes quando éramos apenas amigos ela vivia enfurnada aqui dentro, agora já não havia mais sentido em morarmos separados.E por mais que eu tentasse manter meus pensamentos nos cálculos da loja, acabava por voltar a pensar no que ela poderia estar fazendo.E meus pensamentos se voltavam ainda mais para ela devido a eu estar considerando seriamente a idéia de pedi-la em casamento.

_Trinta corujas albinas em 27 de julho, 25 em 27 de setembro..._

O que será que aquela ruivinha anda aprontando?

_Gastos com 28 grãos de ração tipo exportação dividido pelos lucros obtidos..._

Eu estou sentindo um cheiro estranho.Um cheiro de algo...Queimado?

_1000 grãos de sobra; teremos de organizar uma queima-de-estoque..._

Talvez eu devesse ir à cozinha verificar o que está queimando...

_Com grãos tipo Premium foram obtidos lucros de 20 ao ano..._

Ahhhh merda, não acredito que ela fez isso mais uma vez!

Larguei então meus cálculos todos em cima da mesa e sai correndo para a cozinha.O cheiro de queimado estava mais forte, e eu tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido.Isso por que não era a primeira vez em que Gina tentava cozinhar.

Na minha cabeça só ecoavam resmungos de "POR QUE FIZESTES ISSO COMIGO MERLIM?POR QUE?" enquanto eu caminhei pisando duro em direção a ruiva que estava vestindo um avental cor-de-rosa, toda lambuzada de uma substancia ainda não identificada.

Ao que parece ela tinha mesmo feito a tentativa, e pelo que eu vi do chão de ladrilho todo sujo de gosma, foi bastante mal-sucedida.Ela olhou para o meu rosto irritado e deu um sorrisinho culpado.

Eu acho que terei um trabalhão ao limpar tudo isso mais tarde...-Ela disse olhando para baixo envergonhada pela bagunça que tinha feito.

Eu não estava com raiva de Gina.Pelo menos não muita.Eu nunca conseguia ficar realmente irado com ela, já que toda vez que ela fazia algo errado chegava perto de mim com um sorrisinho culpado e me seduzia de um jeito que eu ficava maluco.Aquilo definitivamente era um golpe muito baixo.

Por que você foi tentar cozinhar dessa vez, Gin?-Eu falei chateado, olhando pra ela com reprovação.-Eu achei que já tinha comprado macarrão instantâneo suficiente pra semana inteira!

Ah, você não espera que eu sirva macarrão instantâneo no jantar de hoje a noite né Draco?-Ela falou gesticulando com uma colher-de-pau cheia de gosma (da qual eu me esquivava devido ao risco eminente de levar uma cacetada).

Jantar?-Minha garganta engasgou.-Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.-Disse dando ombros.

Draco, você prometeu ontem a noite que poderíamos oferecer um jantar ao Harry e a Luna em comemoração ao bebê deles que nasceu!

Gina, eu tenho de lembrá-la que ontem a noite, eu não estava prestando muita atenção no que dizia.-Sorri maliciosamente.-Na verdade, eu prestava mais atenção no que eu fazia...

Mas Draco, a gente já não foi na comemoração que teve na toca por sua causa...-Ela disse com um sorriso pidão, e ainda muito vermelha pelo sorriso malicioso que eu tinha lançado a ela anteriormente.

Não vai adiantar você fazer chantagem emocional pequena; o cabeça rachada é que não pisa nessa casa!

Mas Draco...-Ela cruzou os braços chateada e eu sorri pra ela conclusivamente.

Eu acho que ganhei dessa vez, como se eu não ganhasse sempre!

Convencido!-Ela disse bufando, e eu apertei carinhosamente a bochecha dela enquanto sai para buscar algo que pudesse limpar a cozinha.

Estava agachado no chão, catando pedaços do que era uma panela de barro (que tinha explodido devido às habilidades culinárias de Gina), quando eu ouvi a voz de Gina me chamando.Dessa vez quando eu olhei para ela a ruiva estava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Vem c�!-Ela disse com um sorriso e eu fui me aproximando.-Chega mais perto...-Eu me aproximei mais ainda.

Então Gina segurou minha gravata e me puxou até que eu ficasse da altura dela, olhando nos olhos dela.

Draco, eu tenho uma proposta pra você...

Diga...-Eu falei levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Se você concordar em termos hoje a noite o jantar com o Harry e a Luna, eu prometo que faço aquela geléia de amoras pra você hoje a noite...

_Ah não_..._Ah não_...Aquilo era golpe baixo!Golpe _muito baixo_!

Ela sabia que eu não poderia resistir à geléia dela.A geléia de amoras era a única receita que Gina havia aprendido a fazer, e era arma certa contra qualquer defesa minha; já que eu já sabia muito bem o que vinha sempre depois da geléia...

Por que você sempre faz chantagem prometendo me levar pra cama?-Eu disse com um sorriso meio safado no rosto.

Por que esse é o único jeito que funciona com você.-Ela disse passando aquela gosma queimada no meu rosto com a colher de pau que ainda estava em uma de suas mãos.E eu nem me importei de estar melecado de gosma pra dizer a verdade.

Nunca lhe ocorreu que eu posso estar me sentindo um garoto de programa?Eu posso estar me sentindo usado por você, sabia disso?-Eu falei enquanto roçava meus lábios no dela, e sentia que ela estava sorrindo.

Eu que deveria estar me sentindo vendida...-Ela disse baixo, com um sorriso insinuante nos lábios em que eu não parava de roçar os meus.-Mas sinta-se livre para recusar minha proposta, garoto de programa.

Ahn, acho melhor não...-Eu disse revirando os olhos, beijando um canto perto da orelha dela.-Sinta-se grata por não ter que pagar pela minha companhia...

Como assim não ter que pagar?Eu vou ter de fazer geléia pra você!

Mas a geléia é para pagar o jantar com o Potter, pequena...Eu já sou todo seu.

Gina sorriu ainda mais com isso, e então se desviou dos meus beijos na orelha e foi em direção a minha boca.Nos beijamos profundamente, e eu a arrastava em direção a mesa da cozinha, sem deixar de beijá-la.Nossos beijos nunca tinham mudado desde aquele dia na chuva (talvez sim, para melhor), era semprea realização de algo maior.

Segurei Gina pela cintura e a pus em cima da mesa, e continuei beijando-a profundamente, minhas mãos vasculhando as costas dela, as mãos dela bagunçando todo meu cabelo e massageando minha nuca.Meus óculos ficaram tortos, e então eu me livrei deles ao deitar Gina na mesa, e tornei a beijá-la, tentando dessa vez me livrar da blusa dela.

Abri o primeiro botão, e beijei o pescoço de Gina.Abri o segundo, e desci os beijos mais para baixo ainda.Abri o terceiro botão, e o sutiã lilás dela já estava a mostra.

Fiz a menção de partir para a abotoadura do sutiã que era na frente, mas Gina me empurrou de cima dela.

Nada disso senhor Malfoy.-Ela disse, mas ainda não conseguiu tirar o sorriso malicioso da minha cara.Eu ainda tentava lutar contra a mão dela em meu peito que separava nós dois, mas era inútil.-Controle-se até a hora da geléia...Enquanto isso, que tal começar a pensar no que faremos para o jantar?-Ela disse isso com um sorriso animador no rosto, mas se ela tinha um sorriso, o meu malicioso não estava mais a menção daquele maldito jantar; minha empolgação, _se é que você me entende,_ chegava ao fim.

Gina, eu tenho que te dizer, você sabe como cortar o barato de alguém.-Ela sorriu animada com isso, e desceu da mesa onde ainda estávamos, começando a andar ansiosa pelo chão gosmento da cozinha.

Certo, agora a maior questão é, o que faremos para o jantar?

Risoto e vinho para nós dois, veneno de rato pra o Potter e pra Lovegood.-Falei com um sorriso displicente.

Temos de fazer algo prático, que não precise cozinhar, e que fique gostoso...-Ela disse enumerando o que teríamos de fazer nos dedos e ignorando meu pequeno comentário.

Ainda acho que veneno de rato é a melhor opção...-Eu disse num resmungo baixo que não foi ouvido por ela.

Agora só falta acharmos algo que eu consiga cozinhar!Enquanto isso o que você acha de limpar a casa, Draco?

Achar algo que você consiga cozinhar é missão impossível pequena.-Eu disse sorrindo marotamente.-Posso até limpar a SUA sujeira, mas ainda acho que a melhor idéia é desistirmos desse jantar inútil e partirmos direto para a geléia...

Nada disso...Tem que ter alguma coisa...Sempre tem alguma coisa...-Ela disse franzindo a sobrancelha.Ficou andando em círculos por muito tempo, e eu observando-a e enrolando ao máximo minha tarefa de limpar a casa.

Por que você não encomenda a comida de um restaurante qualquer e diz que foi você que fez?-Eu falei já tonto com o vai e vem dela zanzando pela cozinha.

Draco eu te amo!-Ela gritou e correu para mim me abraçando, e eu comecei a pensar seriamente que devia encomendar pra ela uma camisa-de-força.

Eu também te amo pequena, mas eu não te enforco por causa disso!-Eu disse me desvencilhando do abraço dela que estava me deixando sem respirar.E só então notei que aquela era a primeira vez que eu dizia para ela que a amava.Mesmo que fosse brincando eu tinha dito que a amava.E eu tinha dito a verdade.

Ah desculpa...-Ela disse olhando para o chão envergonhada, mas eu vi que ela estava sorrindo por eu ter dito que a amava.Então ela se recuperou da surpresa, e começou a tagarelar de novo.-Mas o que eu quis dizer é que você é um gênio!

Ah, eu sei disso.-Disse dando ombros.Não era mesmo nenhuma surpresa.

Seu convencido!-Ela disse apenas para não perder o hábito.-Mas sua idéia é ótima, e eu aposto que eles nem vão perceber!De fato, acho que vou logo buscar a comida!

Ela deu um beijinho no meu rosto e saiu, mas não antes sem jogar em cima de mim um esfregão e um balde.EU TENHO CARA DE ELFO DOMÉSTICO POR ACASO?

Eu sei que eu concordei em arrumar a casa, mas sinceramente, eu não estava nos melhores momentos de minha sanidade quando prometi aquilo.Na verdade quando estava perto de Gina eu meio que perdia a cabeça, e só agora que eu fui notar que tinha uma pilha de trabalho na minha escrivaninha.

Então eu tinha duas opções: Fazer um monte de cálculos e ter uma dor de cabeça tão grande que ficaria com a cabeça mais rachada que a do Potter ou limpar toda aquela lambança que estava na cozinha e sucumbir ao risco de se alguém descobrisse que eu andara limpando a casa ser chamado de homem do lar.

Mas se eu limpasse a casa, a recompensa da geléia viria depois...

E foi a lembrança da geléia que me fez limpar toda aquela sujeira nojenta.Se Slytherin me visse limpando o fogão e varrendo o chão aposto que ele se mudaria para a Lufa-Lufa!

Vassouras foram feitas para _voar_, e não para limpar o chão, pelo amor de merlim!

Em todo caso, eu consegui deixar aquela cozinha e todo o resto da casa um brinco.Não sou Malfoy por acaso, tenho o dom de transformar qualquer chiqueiro em um lugar requintado e de muito bom gosto.Mesmo que eu não tivesse feito nada além de uma boa faxina.

Limpei os vidros, esfreguei o chão e tudo mais, porém o que mais me impressionou foi a quantidade de baratas que haviam escondidas em casa.Descobri de onde elas vinham, surgiam por de trás da geladeira não sei como.

Consegui matar as que estavam por ali, mas tinha certeza de que havia mais.Tomara que não aparecessem quando Gina chegasse em casa, ela tem _pavor_ de baratas.Ela e toda a família dela, como constatei dois meses atrás quando Gina me levou para conhecer os pais dela.Surgiu uma barata no meio do peru assado feito pela coelha-mãe, e eu lembro de ter dito "Só podia mesmo ser o pulgueiro dos Weasleys...".Depois disso Gina ficou sem falar comigo por uma semana.

E foi só pensar em Gina que ela apareceu.Desci até a loja e abri a porta pra ela, aproveitando para ajudá-la a carregar as compras.Pelo visto o jantar seria mesmo um banquete, a quantidade de comida que ela trazia parecia nunca acabar.Somente trasgos como a Lovegood e o Potter seriam mesmo capazes de traçar tudo aquilo em um jantar.

Subimos até a casa e guardamos tudo na geladeira.Foi uma tarefa difícil, já que a geladeira era muito pequena devido ao pouco uso que eu e Gina fazíamos dela.Eu sempre me perguntei o por que de Gina ter comprado uma geladeira trouxa ao invés de uma bruxa, as bruxas se adequavam ao tanto de comida que você colocava dentro.Mas se bem que mesmo assim seria pequena, já que só guardávamos lá a comida congelada e as delicias gasosas.

E então enfim eu pude voltar ao meu trabalho de contas altamente exaustivas.O que não foi muito produtivo, já que cerca de 15 minutos depois de eu ter sentado na cadeira Gina me chamou para dar as boas vindas para Potter e Lovegood.

Fui arrastando os pés até a porta, tentando retardar ao máximo a fatídica hora em que encontraria o cicatriz e sua di-lua.Maldita a minha casa em que era muito curta a distancia entre a sala de visitas e o quarto aonde eu estava!

Entrei pela sala e tentei olhar somente para os meus pés, não queria olhar para Potter no meio da minha casa.Depois de vê-lo ali provavelmente teria de me mudar, e eu não tinha dinheiro pra tanto.

Malfoy.

Potter.-Disse eu com os olhos estreitados, lançando trinta Avadas mentais nele.

Draco!-Falou Luna que estranhamente saiu por trás de Harry e me abraçou (sufocou).Eu estou falando sério, aquela mulher precisa _urgentemente_ de tratamento!

Algo muito estranho era que a Lovegood estava com um volume enorme _bastante _suspeito no casaco que usava, e naquele abraço que ela me deu eu senti algo ser espremido entre nós.

Então quando terminou de me abraçar (Eu iria tomar um bom banho depois disso...), Luna cruzou os braços e olhou chateada para Potter.

Harry, que tal você dar um abraço no Draco?

Potter sorriu para ela (Não acho que Lovegood é a única que precisa ser internada...), e ignorando o pedido da mulher foi em direção a Gina cumprimentá-la.E eu mantive o olho aberto nessa hora, vai que Potter tenta agarrar a Gina?

No entanto, ele só deu dois comportados beijinhos na bochecha dela, e depois sentou-se no sofá seguido de Luna.Eu fechei a porta e sentei-me também em outro sof�, de frente para os dois malucos.Gina enfeitiçou uma caneca para que saísse som de dentro dela, e quando começou a tocar música no ambiente, ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

E então, como vai pequena Violet?-Perguntou Gina com um sorriso enorme no rosto, tentando ser simpática.

Ela ta ótima, é a coisa mais linda do mundo...-Disse Potter com todo seu orgulho de pai, mas interrompeu sua fala para olhar para Lovegood, assim como todos os outros na sala.A loira tinha se levantado, e agora estava se esforçando para abrir o casaco e tirar algo de dentro dele.O volume estranho, eu logo pensei.

Mas o que ela tirou do casaco foi mais do que estranho.Foi algo de doentes!Sério mesmo, eu acho que até o pessoal do hospício vai ter trabalho para domar a loucura de Luna Lovegood.

Ela tirou um bebe de dentro do casaco!Ela tirou a filha dela de l�!

Depois disso eu juro que não vai ter nada que eu diga que não é possível...

Todos nós olhamos incrédulos para ela, que estava segurando Violet nos braços e ninando ela.Lovegood, ao contrário de todos nós, que estávamos de boca aberta, estava com um sorriso singelo no rosto, cantando algo que me pareceu uma canção de ninar.

Depois que percebeu que Potter olhava lívido para ela, Lovegood desviou o olhar de Violet e se prestou a dar algumas explicações.

É que eu não conseguia ficar longe dela, fiquei com medo de que algo acontecesse...

Potter então sorriu para sua mulher, e eu comecei a arquitetar um plano de fuga daquela casa, por que pelo jeito a loucura de Lovegood era contagiosa.

Mas agora nada vai acontecer de mal com nossa pequenininha, por que o papai ta aqui!-Disse ele se levantando e fazendo carinho na filha.Patético.

Eu estava me controlando até àquela hora para ficar quieto e não brigar com ninguém, mas aquilo já era demais, eu _tinha_ de soltar algum comentário, _qualquer que fosse_.

Gin, me passa o telefone?-Eu falei, em um tom alto suficiente para todos a sala ouvirem.

Por que?-Ela perguntou confusa, ainda olhando para a família Potter-Lovegood na nossa frente.Ainda estava de boca aberta por Lovegood ter tirado o bebe de dentro do casaco.

É por que eu preciso avisar a NASA que alienígenas chegaram na terra, afinal Potter e Lovegood existem!

Gina apertou forte meu braço, Potter olhou ameaçadoramente para mim e Lovegood murmurou "Ah não, eu nasci em Londres mesmo...".

Para se desfazer da situação desagradável, Gina pediu para segurar Violet; e eu continuei sentando no sof�, sorrindo desdenhoso para Potter.Mas então comecei a perceber o cenário que se formava.Gina segurando o bebe nos braços, Potter e Luna olhando pra sua filha e fazendo gracinhas de tatibitate.Eu não me encaixava naquilo.E nunca iria me encaixar, como eu estava planejando pedir Gina em casamento?

Ela nunca iria aceitar, isso era tão obvio...Ela iria querer casar com um cara família, que adore crianças e coisas do tipo, o que claramente eu não sou...Tinha de haver um jeito que ela não me recusasse.

_Peça ela na frente de todos, assim ela ficará com vergonha de recusar..._

E eu resolvi seguir meu subconsciente, coisa que vinha acontecendo muito raramente quando o assunto vinha em relação a Gina.Iria pedi-la aquela noite, na frente do Potter e da Lovegood, só bastava uma oportunidade surgir.

Voltei minha atenção de novo para a família perfeita.Gina tinha deixado os papais sozinhos para por o jantar na mesa.Então quando viu que Gina estava saindo da sala, Potter deixou o bebe com Lovegood e veio na minha direção.Sentou-se novamente no sofá em frente ao meu e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos com uma expressão inquisitiva.

Você anda tratando bem a Gininha, Malfoy?

Ando tratando-a melhor do que você trata sua esposa.Pelo menos Gina ainda não chegou ao ponto de ser internada.

A expressão de raiva de Potter se intensificou.

Escute bem Malfoy, por que eu não vou repetir.-Como se eu não soubesse o que ele ia falar...-Gina é como uma irmã para mim, e se você fizer qualquer coisa de errado com ela, pode se considerar um homem morto.

Pelo tanto de ameaças de morte que eu já escutei desde que me juntei com Gina, acho que os aurores do ministério já devem estar me perseguindo.-Eu disse sorrindo de lado.

Não diga que não foi avisado, doninha...-Disse Potter, saindo da minha frente, para o meu alivio.

Ocorreu mais uma seção de apertos de bochechas com a filha de Potter (da qual eu claramente não participei.), e então o jantar foi servido.

Era realmente muita comida, Gina tinha arrumado tudo na mesa da cozinha de um jeito em que ninguém poderia suspeitar que não havia sido ela quem fez a comida.Todos começaram a comer, enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos dos mais da qual eu não participava.Aquele jantar andava sendo bem inútil pra mim, a única coisa que eu fiz até agora foi comer, sentar em um sofá e receber ameaças de morte.

O jantar tornou-se menos monótono então, e foi por causa de Violet.A garotinha gordinha e rosada começou a chorar, e Potter e Luna logo saíram de suas cadeiras para ver o que estava acontecendo com a filha.

Potter tentou descobrir o que havia de errado, e Lovegood olhava abobalhadamente para os lados.E foi Lovegood, com seu olhar abobado a primeira a descobrir o por que do berreiro da garota.

Olha Harry, ela está apontando pra l�!-Lovegood disse mostrando o prato de salada.Não tinha nada de errado com o prato pelo que eu vi.

Folhas sem-graças, com tomates sem graça, com azeitonas sem graças...

Calma ainda, azeitonas?Mas naquela salada não era pra ter azeitonas, certo?E que eu saiba (E eu sei de tudo), azeitonas não andam pelo prato.Então talvez fosse uma...

Barata!-Gina gritou, subindo com medo em cima de sua cadeira.-Mata, mata, mata barata!-Ela gritou incoerentemente e tremendo, se espremendo no espaço minúsculo.

Luna continuou olhando abobalhadamente para os lados, como se nada tivesse acontecido.Baratas não a afetavam.E pelo jeito, também não afetavam Potter, ele olhava para mim com uma expressão desafiadora.

O que foi Potter, ta com medinho de baratas?-Eu provoquei ignorando os gritos de socorro de Gina.

Eu não, é que eu estou me lembrando daquele dia na Toca em que uma barata apareceu e você disse "Só podia mesmo ser o pulgueiro dos Weasleys..."-Potter falou com uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto.-Agora eu só quero ver se Draco Malfoy ainda é um homem durão chegando perto de baratas...

Não me desafie, seu mestiçozinho de merda...-Falei furiosamente desamarrando meus sapatos.Aquela barata estava com seus momentos de vida contados.

A barata já havia saído da salada, e agora corria pelo chão, comigo em seu encalço.Tomara que aquela barata covarde não se escondesse em algum lugar, pois eu estava prestes a dar uma sapatada nela.

Gina continuava gritando por socorro, e Lovegood havia parado de olhar idiotamente para os lados e começou a torcer por mim como se aquilo ali fosse uma corrida de fórmula 1.

Vai Draco, pega ela!Mete o sapato na nojenta!-Ela gritava enquanto eu tentava atingir meu objetivo de amassar o inseto.No entanto estava cada vez mais difícil, a barata era ligeira, e eu andava muito sedentário nos últimos tempos (Mas apesar disso eu continuava gostoso. Eu SOU gostoso e assim serei para sempre, é uma das leis da natureza.).

Não!-Lovegood gritou espantada quando eu fiz a menção de desistir de caçar a barata.Gina naquele ponto já estava quase chorando de desespero.-Chama ela com um feitiço convocatório!

Ah meu Merlim, como eu fui tão burro a ponto de esquecer que eu tenho uma varinha e que matar uma barata não deveria ser uma tarefa muito difícil?

Corri para buscar a varinha, preocupado com que a bichana fugisse no espaço de tempo em que eu sai da sala.Eu tinha que matar aquela barata, era mais do que honra e orgulho o que estava em jogo.Muito mais...

Accio Barata!-Disse apontando furiosamente a varinha para o ponto onde eu presumia que ela estivesse.A barata então veio voando em minha direção, as perninhas balançando e esperneando em agonia.

Peguei ela e pus no dorso da minha mão.Quando fiz isso Gina soltou um berro, algo parecido com "Nãoooo!Você vai acabar morrendo infectado!"

_Paft!_

Meti o sapato na barata, que ficou esmagada e grudada na sola.Então levantei o sapato em sinal de vitória, sorrindo de lado e mostrando ela morta para todos, principalmente para o Potter.

Meu herói!-Gina gritou, descendo da cadeira e correndo para me abraçar.Eu, no entanto não deixei de sorrir desdenhosamente para Potter.

Não está vendo Gin?Aqui em casa eu mato as baratas, eu troco a luz, limpo a casa...Por que você não se casa logo comigo?

Você está me pedindo em casamento?-Ela perguntou meio incrédula, mas não olhava para mim, olhava para o Potter e para Lovegood.Talvez por que eu tivesse feito o pedido sem olhar pra ela, e sim sorrindo desdenhosamente para Potter.

Pedindo em namoro que não é.-Desta vez falei sorrindo meio de lado, mas olhando pra ela.Talvez só agora tivesse percebido que não valia a pena desperdiçar aquele momento olhando para o Potter cabeça-rachada.Mas a cara dela não era das melhores.Na verdade, parecia que ela estava prestes a desabar no choro.E então ela começou a chorar.

Não.

_Someday we'll know_

_Algum dia saberemos_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_Algum dia saberemos porque Sansão amou Dalila,_

_One day I'll go_

_Um dia eu irei_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Dançando sobre a lua,_

_Someday you'll know_

_Algum dia você saberá_

_That I was the one for you_

_que eu era o cara para você..._

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_Eu comprei uma passagem para o fim do arco-íris,_

_I watched the stars crash in the sea_

_Eu observei as estrelas baterem de encontro ao mar._

_If I could ask god just one question_

_Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas mais uma questão:_

"_Why aren't you here with me?"..._

_"Por quê você não está aqui comigo?"..._

**(Someday We'll Know- New Radicals)**

N.A:Quem puder baixar essa música, por favor, baixe!Ela é perfeita, não só para o capítulo, como pra fic inteira!Achei que se encaixaria melhor neste capítulo, mas se pudesse colocaria em todos, por favor baixem ''

E como eu sou m�!No próximo (e último) cap, vocês vão ficar sabendo o por que da recusa da Gina...O próximo capítulo tbm é meu favorito u.U

E eu amo a Luna, gostaram do lance dela carregar o bebe dentro do casaco?

Pessoal do fórum, a parte do capitulo que foi cortada por l�, a do começo, ta aqui pra quem quiser ler...o que vcs acharam?

Deixem muitos reviews, afinal, é o penúltimo capítulo da fic!Quero saber a opinião de todo mundo!

Beijos para os reviews:

Nathoca Malfoy- Valeu!Continue deixando reviews!

Miaka-Realmente, a Gina se divertiu mto zoando da cara do Draco, rsrs...E nesta fic, e pessoalmente acho que ele está muito hm...fofinho, então achei legal você ter achado que ele agiu "fogosamente" no ultimo cap mas sem ser grosso XD...Continue Revisando!

Fefs Malfoy-Que bom que vc acha que a fic merece o premio!Eu também gosto de quando o Draco fica ciumento, sinal que ele se importa com a "propriedade" dele, rsrs...Continue deixando reviews!

SuZi LoKa-Suzi!Eu tb nunca tinha visto a Gina como desenhista, quero dizer, já vi o Draco pintor, mas ela nunca...E eu tenho de admitir que isto n vai soar nada modesto pq fui eu que fiz ele, mas eu amo o Draco dessa fic, hehehe...E o desenho da Gina eu imagino tão lindo -...Pra falar a verdade, eu to imaginando td mto lindo ultimamente, hehehe...Continua revisando!

Bom, é isso...REVIEWS JÁ, hehe...

**Próxima atualização: Dia 30 de março**

Até l�!

Duda


	5. Capítulo4A perfeição é ter você

**Capítulo 4-A perfeição é ter você**

(N.A: A música que eu pus no capítulo é Everything, do Lifehouse, que já ficou bem famosinha nas D/Gs, mas que é MAIS DO QUE PERFEITA.Quem puder, baixe, e leia a letra com atenção por quê é muito linda ((Duda, a que adora por música em seus capítulos e mandar todo mundo baixar)).Ah, desculpem pela falta dos trevssões.O fan fiction . net está comendo tods eles, grrr...)

Find me here,

_Me encontre aqui,_

And speak to me

_e fale comigo_

I want to feel you

_Eu quero te sentir_

I need to hear you

_Eu preciso te ouvir_

You are the light

_Você é a luz_

That's leading me to the place

_que está me guiando para o lugar_

Where I find peace.. again

_onde encontrarei paz... novamente_

Certo, então a loucura de Luna Lovegood era contagiosa. Tinha que ser, afinal somente estando maluca Gina recusaria meu pedido de casamento, desse jeito me humilhando e arruinando com tudo. Eu a amo, ela me ama, então o que houve de errado?

Eu _sinceramente _não entendi essa.

Gina saiu correndo enquanto chorava e se trancou no banheiro. Sempre que ela começada a chorar ela se trancava no banheiro e levava a chave junto, era incrível.

Potter e Lovegood não falaram nada, mas eu estava pouco me lixando para o que eles pudessem vir a falar. Naquele momento a única coisa que importava era Gina.

Gin, abra essa porta! - Eu disse batendo (ou espancando, como preferir) a porta - Nós precisamos conversar!

Nenhuma resposta.

Potter e Lovegood se despediram de mim (muito secamente), com a desculpa de que Violet precisava dormir, e foram embora. Suponho que eles não achavam que deviam estar presenciando aquele momento. E não deviam mesmo.

Continuei batendo na porta, e Gina não falava nada.Estava começando a ficar irritado com aquilo tudo, não era assim que eu tinha previsto. Tinha planejado que Gina iria aceitar e me daria um baita beijo na frente do Potter feioso, o que iria mostrar para o cabeça rachada que eu sou definitivamente o melhor.

Sentei na frente da porta, desistindo de bater.Não estava mesmo fazendo nenhum efeito sobre Gina, e meu punho estava começando a ficar dolorido.Afundei minhas mãos em meus cabelos, será que seria preciso arrombar aquela porta?

Gin, deixe de ser infantil e abra logo isso!

Talvez meu comentário sobre ela estar sendo infantil teve alguma influencia, pois ela abriu a porta então. Pus-me de pé e olhei para ela. Não estava mais chorando, porém seu rosto estava muito vermelho e inchado, além dos olhos ainda estarem muito tristes e de um tamanho anormalmente grande (e olha que os olhos de Gina já eram gigantes por natureza...).

Você me chamou de infantil?

Eu não sabia que você tinha ficado surda - Eu fui grosso. E pela primeira vez nos meses em que eu e Gina estávamos juntos eu me vi realmente irritado com ela.

Não me irrita mais do que eu já estou irritada... - Ela falou, começando a ficar vermelha.

E quais motivos que você tem para ficar irritada? Sabe Virgínia, eu te pedi em casamento, e você me deu um fora sonoro na frente do meu maior inimigo. Eu acho que sou eu quem devia estar trancado no banheiro!

Pois eu acho que você não me ama, o que você ama é provocar o Harry, e foi só pra isso que você me pediu em casamento - Ela disse vermelha de raiva, gesticulando furiosamente - Por que achava que eu não poderia recusar na frente dele e por que queria irritá-lo!

Merlin, você está falando tanta besteira que meus ouvidos estão entupindo! - Eu falei grossamente, fazendo ela recomeçar a chorar.

Foi apenas o que eu vi, e se você me acha surda, infantil e que só falo besteira, pelo menos eu não fui cega. Não fui cega a ponto de aceitar me casar com você!

Ela entrou correndo no banheiro e se trancou novamente.E eu fiquei perdido no meio da casa. O que iria acontecer agora, ela iria se mudar, a gente iria acabar?

Isso não poderia acontecer.Eu estava com a cabeça muito quente na hora, mas o fato é que não dava para me imaginar mais vivendo sem Gina. Antes dela eu era um Malfoy pobre condenado a vidinha miserável numa loja idiota de animais. Eu continuava um Malfoy pobre e trabalhando numa lojinha de animais, mas minha vida não era mais miserável. Por que apesar de ter de brigar com os Weasleys, o Potter, e com ela mesma as vezes, tudo era recompensado.

You are the strength

_Você é a força_

That keeps me walking

_que me mantém caminhando_

You are the hope

_Você é a esperança_

That keeps me trusting

_que me faz confiar_

Era recompensado quando depois de um dia exaustivo na loja eu subia para o apartamento e ela estava tomando banho depois do seu expediente, e eu aproveitava para entrar no chuveiro também.

Era recompensado quando ela estava fazendo geléia de amoras com seu avental cor de rosa, e eu ficava somente observando-a e vendo como ela era linda.

Era recompensado por saber que todos os dias ela estaria ali do meu lado quando eu acordasse, que o espaço não ficaria vazio e eu teria alguém para acarinhar em meus braços.

E a este ponto eu a queria todos os dias do meu lado, não apenas como minha namorada ou ajuntada, e sim como minha esposa. Ter filhos, família, todas essas coisas que antes me pareciam tremendamente absurdas, agora não me pareciam tanto. Ainda eram absurdas, mas não eram mais tremendamente, pois agora só o que eu podia desejar era ter Gina, somente ter ela de volta.

You are the life

_Você é a vida_

To my soul

_pra minha alma_

You are my purpose

_Você é meu propósito_

You're everything

_Você é tudo_

Percebi que eu realmente a amava muito, e que ela tinha falado uma grande mentira.Talvez naquela hora eu estivesse querendo provocar Potter, mas eu absolutamente não queria casar com ela só para provocá-lo.

E então minha raiva, minha fúria e irritação passaram. Eu comecei a ficar calmo, tranqüilo. O que eu precisava era provar para ela que eu realmente a amava, o que quebrava minha cabeça era o como.

Uma porta me separava de Gina, então eu talvez tivesse tempo para pensar no que eu poderia fazer. Fui para o quarto e vi que a cama ainda estava por fazer de ontem. Em cima da escrivaninha estavam os papéis do meu trabalho, mas certamente eu não teria mais tempo para trabalhar neste dia. Estava procurando uma coisa, apenas não sabia aonde tinha guardado. Revirei os armários, os colchões e tudo mais, e fui encontrar no lugar mais óbvio que poderia ter: debaixo da cama.

Era incrível, tinha escondido aquela caixa para Gina não encontrar, e acabou que eu quase não encontrei. Era o presente de natal que eu estava montando para Gina, estava realmente me esforçando para ficar o melhor. O presente teria de ser dado mais cedo, e eu teria de terminá-lo logo. Esperava que aquilo pudesse impressioná-la a ponto de ela poder me perdoar.

Trabalhei duro, eram feitiços muito difíceis para o que eu estava fazendo.No entanto, iria valer a pena...

Já estava ficando bastante tarde, cerca de umas duas horas da manhã.Claro, já que além de eu estar trabalhando no presente há algum tempo, o jantar desastroso com Potter e Lovegood terminou a sentir o sono surtindo efeito sobre mim, tirando todas as forças que eu tinha para continuar de olhos abertos.Mas eu tinha que acabar aquilo ainda naquela noite, eu tinha.E foi com este pensamento que adormeci.

Quando acordei de manhã, nem sabia que havia dormido. Eu não estava no chão perto do presente, e sim deitado na cama.Gina deveria ter me posto lá de noite quando me viu dormir. Pensando nela passei os braços pela cama, e vi que ela não estava lá.Não estava deitada sobre meu peito, não estava abraçada a mim.Não estava ao alcance dos meus braços.

And how can I stand here with you

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

And not be moved by you

_e não me comover com você?_

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

Pus meus óculos e sai pelo quarto a caça de alguma pista dela.O presente continuava intacto do mesmo jeito que estava antes de eu dormir, mas no resto do quarto não vi muita diferença. Procurei por algum sinal dela em todo o quarto, em todo o apartamento, mas não achei nada.Ela já tinha levado as roupas e o armário estava vazio, e as fotografias em que aparecíamos juntos estavam viradas de modo que não ficavam a vista.

Mas tinha um retrato que não estava virado. Não era na verdade um retrato, era o desenho que Gina tinha feito de nós dois naquele dia nas colinas. Trazia-me boas memórias aquele desenho. Me lembrava do dia em que vi Gina pela primeira vez como algo mais do que a cabeça vermelha nº 7, me lembrava do nosso primeiro beijo, e lembrava de Gina em todo seu jeito de ser.Aquele desenho me deu uma idéia para o presente, mas antes tive outra idéia.

Abri o porta-retrato onde o desenho estava emoldurado, e dentro estava o que eu suspeitava.Gina tinha deixado uma carta.

"Draco,

Quando você achar essa carta, provavelmente já estarei bem longe.A Toca é um pouco distante de Hogsmeade, e é o único lugar que eu tenho certeza que você nunca pisaria. Eu não quero mais te ver. Te ver hoje dói, machuca. Saber o quanto eu te amo também dói, e é por isso que eu tento esquecer. Talvez seja difícil esquecer dos momentos que passamos juntos, eles foram incríveis para mim também, mas eu sei que é preciso. O amor tem de ser igual dos dois lados, é como água distribuída em dois copos até a borda.Se você despeja sua água em meu copo eu irei transbordar.E hoje talvez eu esteja além dos meus limites.Eu te amo, mas não acho que você se sente da mesma maneira, então acho que o melhor seria acabarmos hoje e ficarmos só com memórias felizes, antes que mais brigas aconteçam.Não quero ter uma imagem ruim de você, quero sempre ter a imagem que tenho hoje, de alguém que me fez muito, muito feliz.  
Com amor,  
Gina."

Li e fiquei espantado com como ela estava enganada. Eu a amava sem precedentes, ela absolutamente não me ama mais. Não é possível.

O nosso amor era perfeito apesar de qualquer briga.Era perfeito por que não havia o descompasso que ela estava falando, era sem limites, nós nos entregávamos a ele.A perfeição não era a ausência de discussões.Era a certeza absoluta de que no fim tudo daria certo.

E daria. Me apressei para terminar o presente, ele ficou perfeito. Aparatei na Toca toquei a campainha e arrumei todo o resto em relação ao presente. Agora só restava esperar.

PEQUENA PAUSA NOS PENSAMENTOS DO DRACO

Ginny!-Chamou Molly debaixo das escadas.-Ginny, venha c�, chegou uma encomenda para você.

Gina saiu do banheiro de seu quarto, onde estava trancada.Ela começou a realizar que banheiros eram realmente ótimos lugares quando se queria fugir do mundo. No entanto estava confusa, não tinha pedido nenhuma encomenda. Na verdade, nas últimas horas desde que deixou Draco ela não tinha feito nada além de chorar e remoer as mágoas. Toda sua família a acolheu prontamente, e ela ficou em seu antigo quarto. Seus pais e irmãos queriam conversar com ela, saber o que havia acontecido, mas ela ainda não estava pronta para falar.

Arrumou um pouco sua aparência no espelho e desceu para ver a tal encomenda. Estava na varanda uma caixa enorme, amarela e enfeitada com laços vermelhos.

Preso entre os laços, havia um pequeno bilhete. Ela viu que era a letra fina e apressada de Draco,e seu coração deu um pulo.

"Quando abrir a caixa, aponte para ela a varinha e bata três vezes.  
D.M"

Um bilhete que era bem a cara dele, ela pensou enquanto desamarrava apressadamente e morrendo de curiosidade a enorme caixa.

PENSAMENTOS DO DRACO

You calm the storms

_Você acalma as tempestades_

And you give me rest

_E me dá repouso_

You hold me in your hands

_Você me segura em suas mãos_

You won't let me fall

_Você não vai me deixar cair_

You still my heart

_Você roubou meu coração_

And you take my breath away

_E me deixou sem fôlego_

Would you take me in

_Você vai me receber?_

Take me deeper, now

_Vai me atrair mais ainda ?_

Olhei apressadamente para os lados, querendo saber o por que de ela ainda não estar ali.A caixa era por dentro uma pequena maquete de um mundo que eu havia criado apenas para nós dois.Um refúgio, poderia se dizer, que era ativado ao toque da varinha.Os feitiços para fazer aquilo foram extremamente complicados, mas no fim eu consegui. Estava no meio das colinas por trás de Hogsmeade, e no momento ali estava chovendo devido a minha ansiedade por encontrar Gina.

Tirei meus óculos e pus no olho um feitiço que me permitia enxergar sem eles, não queria que lentes impedissem o contato visual entre mim e Gina.

As colinas eram as mesmas do dia do piquenique, as mesmas do desenho de Gina, e eu achei que estando ali talvez ela pudesse reconsiderar e voltar comigo.

Estava começando a ficar ansioso, e se ela resolvesse desprezar o presente só por que era meu?

No entanto isso não aconteceu. Com um "Plop" na minha frente, Gina apareceu. A cara dela era de espanto e surpresa, e quando eu apareci na frente dela, ela ficou mais surpresa ainda.

Gina, eu queria que você soubesse que quando eu digo "eu te amo" não é da boca pra fora. Eu realmente quero dizer isso, e não é por causa do Potter ou de qualquer outra pessoa. É por causa de você.

Mas você estava olhando para ele quando me pediu...-Ela falou oferecendo sua última resistência.

Naquela hora eu fui um idiota.Mas eu prometo não ser mais um idiota.

Eu acho que vai ser uma tarefa difícil essa...

Ela disse sorrindo e eu não me importei de ela ter indiretamente me chamado de idiota. Por que aparentemente ela tinha me perdoado. E eu não precisava que ela falasse isso com todas as letras, ver ela sorrindo para mim já era o suficiente para saber que tudo novamente seria como antes.

Eu te perdôo por ter me chamado de idiota...-Eu falei com um sorriso meio de lado.

Por que você me perdoou assim tão rápido? - Ela falou me provocando, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Por que você vai me pagar por isso. Deixa eu ver uma pena bem dura pra você cumprir... - Disse sorrindo maliciosamente - Já sei, vou obrigar você a suportar um certo cara ranzinza e bastante gostoso pelo resto da sua vida... Se bem que me suportar não é lá o que se possa chamar de pena de morte, na verdade é mais uma gratificação... - Eu disse sorrindo de lado- Pequena, casa comigo?

Você é mesmo um convencido...

Ela disse, mas disse com um sorriso no rosto. Então não foi preciso ela responder. Me beijou, fazendo todo o céu chuvoso se tornar um belo dia de sol no nosso refúgio que eu havia construído, agarrando com todas as forças em meu pescoço enquanto eu segurava em sua cintura, aproveitando pois ela era tudo o que eu precisava. Em mais um momento perfeito em nossas vidas, vi que era dela que eles se formavam.Pois para a vida ser perfeita eu só precisava dela, e ela de mim. Aquilo era a verdadeira perfeição.

Cause you're all I want

Pois você é tudo que eu quero

You're all I need

Você é tudo que eu preciso

You're everything, everything

Você é tudo, tudo

You're all I want

Você é tudo que eu quero

You're all I need

Você é tudo que eu preciso

You're everything, everything

Você é tudo, tudo

You're all I want

Você é tudo que eu quero

You're all I need

Você é tudo que eu preciso

You're everything, everything

Você é tudo, tudo

You're all I want

Você é tudo que eu quero

You're all I need

Você é tudo que eu preciso

Everything, everything

Você é tudo, tudo

**(Everything-Lifehouse)**

N.A: Acabou!Gostaram?Deixem reviews!

Essa fic foi bastante especial pra mim, por que eu comecei fazendo por causa do desafio do fórum e acabou se tornando algo com que eu me envolvi totalmente... Foi a primeira fic em que eu chorei enquanto escrevia (neste capítulo), e isso foi algo que eu não achei que fosse possível.

Em todo caso, a fic é especial por que ela é meu sonho. É assim cor-de-rosa por que é o que eu quero da vida!

Agradecimentos para os reviews do cap 3:

**Miaka-**Eu realmente tentei fazer a Luna di-lua nessa fic, pq a maioria das fics em que eu leio e ela aparece, ela está muito normal pro meu gosto...Que bom que ela ficou maluca, essa foi a intenção, rs...A Gina realmente está muito má com o Draco nessa fic.Mto injusto, só pq ele está tão fofo...Se ele quiser, eu estou aqui, rs...O que você achou do último cap?

**Mil Black-**Oie!Eu gostei da corrida das baratas, a Luna foi realmente um grande apoio moral pro Draco, rs...Que bom que você gostou da fic!O que você achou deste último cap?

**Nathoca Malfoy-**Também acho!Se eu fosse ela, pode ter certeza, Draco já teria até mesmo um herdeirinho na terra, rsrs...Continua revisando!

**Gabi Malfoy-**Já soltei uma das shorts no ar, a Aceite As Conseqüências...A short L/T e a R/Hr que eu fiz já tão prontas, daqui a algum tempinho eu posto elas...Eu também acho que a Gina foi muito demente, mas não posso negar que ela teve um pouco de razão, rsrs...Te dolu!Beijos!

**Bi-**Obrigada!O Draco também não entendeu qual era a da Gina, rs...Mas acho que depois tudo ficou melhor explicado...Que ótimo que você achou a fic cuti, essa era verdadeiramente a intenção!E que bom que você vai recomendar a fic!Assim vou ter novos leitores, eba!Pode deixar que, assim que eu tiver tempo, vou dar uma passadinha lá na sua fic!O que você achou deste último cap?

**Fefs-**Hauhuahua..ri muito com seu review!Coitada da Poppy e do Alvinho, coitada de você..Tudo minha culpa...Espero que o dano não seja irremediável e que eu possa ter feito alguma coisa pra ajudar na cura da loucura com este cap feliz, XD...E bom, o Draco é um ser casual e lindo, então acho que ele pedindo alguém em casamento deve ser assim...Quem dera eu ser a pedida em casamento por ele, ele não ia ter de sofrer aquela humilhação!O que você achou deste cap?Diga que gostou se não a minha consciência vai ficar mais pesada que uma jubarte pro resto da minha infeliz existência, rs...

Tomara que vocês todos tenham gostado da fic!E deixem reviews para ela, por favor!

Beijos!

Duda


End file.
